Can't Hurry Love
by slackerD
Summary: It's been 2 years since Beca's seen Aubrey. Maybe this is her second chance.


**Title:** Can't Hurry Love  
 **Author:** slacker_d  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Beca/Aubrey, Bellas  
 **Summary:** It's been 2 years since Beca's seen Aubrey. Maybe this is her second chance.  
 **Word Count:** ~4,060  
 **A/N:** So this is my take on why Beca didn't seem to know what Aubrey's been up to in the sequel. Because I refuse to believe that they didn't talk after Aubrey graduated.

* * *

The last thing Beca expected the morning after winning her second ICCA national title was to find herself naked in bed with an equally naked Aubrey Posen.

Yes, there had been drinking and celebrating the night before, but she hadn't been wasted, just happy.

 **...**

Aubrey's presence at Nationals had been a pleasant surprise. She and Beca have been talking regularly over the last year, starting with Chloe handing Beca her cell phone in the beginning of the year. It was Aubrey wanting to know Beca's plans for the Bellas and the conversation lasted longer than either of them anticipated. And what was even more unexpected was when the conversation continued and wasn't about the Bellas.

Soon calling each other became a regular thing. And they didn't just talk about the Bellas. They talked about Aubrey's job at Grant, Green & Gillian and the fact that it's not what she thought it would be and if doing something she hates is really honoring her father's memory or Beca's relationship with her dad or how dating Jesse isn't what she thought it would be. And for whatever reason, though Beca thinks it's partly because it was over the phone, they began opening up to each other and sharing things that—at least for Beca—Chloe didn't even know.

And even though Aubrey had been excited to hear about their performance for Lincoln Center, Beca had still been surprised to learn that Aubrey had flown to New York to support them. Beca's just glad that she didn't know until after they were done. Aubrey's opinion means more than Beca ever expected it to, and—though she'd only admit it to herself—knowing that Aubrey was in the audience would have just added to Beca's nervousness.

Afterwards, holding the trophy, Beca's not sure what is making her happier; winning or the radiant smile on Aubrey's face when she congratulated Beca. The hug that followed it was pretty great too.

And then there'd been celebrating and drinking and celebrating. And Beca found herself drifting towards Aubrey. She'd been nursing her second drink—Amy had made it, so it was basically rum with a drop of Coke—but nonetheless, Beca couldn't help but be drawn towards the blonde. Aubrey seems to feel the same way and as the night begins winding down, the blonde suggests they head back to her room and keep talking.

It's never been more obvious to Beca that she's a bit oblivious, because the moment the door is shut behind them, Aubrey is kissing her. And suddenly _everything_ falls into place.

She'd been so relieved that she and Jesse had decided to end things a couple weeks back. At the time, Beca had thought she hadn't felt sad enough, but kissing Aubrey is the missing piece of the puzzle for Beca.

 **...**

Despite Aubrey being the one to kiss her, Beca is still a bit wary about Aubrey's reaction to the hook up. She knows that Aubrey hadn't been drunk either, but things always look different in the light of day, hung over or not.

When she feels Aubrey beginning to stir, Beca contemplates feigning sleep and giving Aubrey the chance to retreat if she wants. But Aubrey's never been one to shy away from brutal honesty, especially with Beca. And over the past year, Beca's realized that it's one of her favorite things about her. As someone that's somewhat oblivious, it's a welcome trait.

Besides, she also doesn't want to give her time to start to question or regret. Because whatever happens after this, Beca is glad that this happened—at least that's what Beca tells herself.

"Hey."

Aubrey smiles sleepily as her eyes blink open and she rolls slightly to face Beca.

"Morning," she replies.

And then to Beca's delight, she leans in for a kiss.

Kissing her back, Beca can't help but wrap an arm around Aubrey's waist and pull her closer. Pressed together, Beca is reminded how perfectly they fit together. A content grin slides across her face as Aubrey breaks the kiss and rolls them so Beca is on her back and Aubrey is on top.

"Hi," Beca says.

"Hi," Aubrey smiles back before glancing at the clock. "We should probably get up."

Beca groans. "Is it really that late?"

"Unfortunately," Aubrey replies. "We _were_ up kind of late."

Beca can't resist, so she leans up for another kiss. However, this one feels different than the last.

"Beca..." Aubrey starts when they break apart.

"It's okay, Bree," Beca interrupts. "I wasn't expecting anything. Just hoping."

"It's not you, it's me," Aubrey tells her.

Beca scoffs.

Aubrey ignores it, though there's a fondness in her eyes that gives Beca hope.

"I've mentioned how much I've been struggling at work, right?" she asks.

Beca nods.

"Well, I've decided that I'm quitting," Aubrey informs her. "Staying with Grant, Green & Gillian just because it's what my dad wanted isn't reason enough if I'm miserable. He's been gone almost two years now and trying to be someone I'm not for him isn't the person I want to be anymore. It doesn't feel like honoring him, it just feels like a burden."

"Yeah, I get that," Beca says.

"And trying to start up anything while I'm trying to figure out what I want my life to be now... it just seems like it will only lead to pain between us," Aubrey continues. "I mean, I don't even know where I'm going to end up. And I definitely don't believe in long distance."

"Me neither," Beca agrees.

"So this is just a one time thing," Aubrey finishes. "One perfect night between..."

"Friends?" Beca suggests, even if—strangely—it actually causes her pain.

Aubrey nods. "Friends."

"Do we at least have time for one more round?" Beca pleads.

Aubrey glances at the clock again and grimaces, but nonetheless, says, "Shower?"

"Works for me."

 **...**

Everyone's hung over enough that there's no speculation where Beca and Aubrey disappeared to the night before. Beca figures that their exit mostly went unnoticed because it had been so late. She's thankful because she wouldn't be able to handle any teasing from Fat Amy or any questions from Chloe at the moment. There's a dull ache in her chest that she doesn't want to think about.

Instead, it's a flurry of activity as everyone—almost everyone else is hung over—tries to get ready and check out on time. They all just barely make it and so all that's left is to say good bye to Aubrey.

Beca's grateful that Aubrey doesn't say anything as they hug good bye. They're both pretty private people and this is definitely not the time or place for anything else. Besides, what else is left to say?

 **...**

The next time her cell rings and Aubrey's name pops up, Beca lets it ring. She just needs some time before they talk. She's more hurt than she's willing to admit and talking to Aubrey would just be painful.

Beca thinks this every time Aubrey calls her over the summer. She just needs a little more time. At first, it's to understand the pain she feels and then it's the realization that she's in love with Aubrey. And then the thought of talking to Aubrey becomes even more painful. And then when Beca _finally_ thinks she might be ready to talk to her again, the calls stop. Not that Beca blames her, five unreturned calls definitely sends a clearn message, no matter how intentional on Beca's part.

Beca spends the rest of the summer staring at Aubrey's number on her phone, willing herself to call, but never does. She tells herself it's better this way; a clean break. Beca's going back to Barden and the Bellas and Aubrey is off figuring out what she really wants her life to be. It's better this way.

 **...**

This time when they win for the national title for the third time, Aubrey isn't there. Beca half expected the blonde to be there again. She and Chloe still talk; Beca knows this because Chloe will occasionally mention that she's talked to Aubrey. Plus, theirs seems like a friendship not easily lost.

Beca wonders if Aubrey's absence means that she's found what she was looking for. She hopes so. Aubrey deserves to be happy.

 **...**

Her senior year, her final year as a Bella, there's more going on than she ever expected. Between muffgate, her internship, trying to keep it secret and trying to prepare for worlds, life is a whirlwind of pressure that never seems to stop. Trying to recover what made the Bellas who they are after being told she has nothing original to say has her paralyzed.

And so when Chloe announces that they're going on a retreat, Beca's actually relieved. This year has been all about everyone pushing her to be this or that, to make decisions and come up with a cure all for their problems. Chloe forcing this, deciding what their next step is, is a huge relief. It makes her feel even more guilty about keeping secrets from her, but she still can't make herself say anything on the bus ride.

The moment Beca hears her voice, she _knows_ and so when she turns and sees Aubrey for the first time in years, the joy she feels can't be contained and she rushes at her. The others are close behind and the group hug allows Beca to push aside the heartache that has been revived upon seeing Aubrey. She knows now isn't the time for any of that.

Learning of Aubrey's career change, Beca is surprised that it's what the blonde finally decided on, but it also sort of makes sense. The Bellas wouldn't be three time national champions if Aubrey hadn't taught them the skills she did, the way that she did. So Beca pushes aside her feelings and places the Bellas' future in Aubrey's very capable hands.

 **...**

Beca stays by the fire long after the others have gone to bed. The ideas for their worlds' performance has been coming steadily since they finished _Cups_ and she wants to make sure she gets all of them down. She might not have her computer or cell, but Aubrey had happily given her a legal pad and pen. She had half expected Aubrey to stay and had been disappointed when she hadn't. However, the Bellas take priority and though she'd been able to let go, a bit, she still believes that. Both she and Aubrey know that the blonde's presence would have been a distraction.

She's just finishing her eighth page of notes when someone joins her. Not wanting to lose her ideas, Beca doesn't look up, frantically scribbling, despite knowing who is now seated next to her.

The fire is merely embers and Beca's filled another five pages when she finally looks up. Aubrey's watching her with that familiar fondness and Beca's glad for the darkness, because she's probably blushing.

"Is that all of it?" Aubrey asks her.

Beca nods as she flips back to the first page. "I think so. I want to hear Emily's song a couple more times and you know that choreography isn't my strong suit. Plus, it depends on how many other Bellas we get."

"I have a feeling that we'll get quite a few," Aubrey replies. "Katherine Junk has always been a well connected Bella."

"Thank you for this," Beca says.

"For what?"

"This is exactly what we needed, what I needed," Beca tells her. "I've been struggling all year, trying to remember _our_ sound, to figure out _my_ voice."

"For your internship?" Aubrey questions.

"How did..."

"Fat Amy mentioned it," Aubrey explains.

"Oh."

"Look, Beca," Aubrey says, inching her chair closer to Beca. "You've done amazing things with the Bellas over the years. Three national championships is aca-amazing. And no matter what happens at worlds, you should still be proud."

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nods and takes Beca's hand. "I know I am."

"But you said—"

"Trying to prove yourself after a screw up is something I can relate to," Aubrey reminds her.

"That's true," Beca agrees.

"All that matters now is that you're being true to yourself and the Bellas," Aubrey adds.

"I hope you're right," Beca says.

"I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but I'm always right, remember?" Aubrey teases.

"I am impressed that you've managed to make a career out of being a bossy know it all," Beca replies.

"You always say the sweetest things," Aubrey tells her.

Aubrey is still holding her hand and Beca doesn't want her to let go. So much so that she finds herself blurting out, "I've missed you." Embarrassed, she tries to pull away.

But Aubrey won't let her and instead, inches her chair even closer. "I've missed you too."

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nods. "Though you were the one that stopped talking to me."

Beca tries even harder to pull away, and to her surprise, Aubrey lets her. Beca watches warily as Aubrey stands and offers her hand. After a moment of hesitation, Beca takes it and lets herself be dragged to the couch and pushed to sit. As Beca lets out a grunt as she lands—because Aubrey pushed her harder than necessary—the blonde joins her. It feels infinitely more intimate than before and the fear that Beca's feeling wars with her anticipation.

Aubrey doesn't say anything. They're both curled up on the couch, not quite touching, and even though there's still plenty unsettled between them, Beca feels more relaxed than she has in months. It could be because she and Emily are going to collaborate or that she basically has the worlds' performance figured out, but Beca knows it's because of the woman next to her. It feels like they're both in a good place, maybe even the same place. Or is Beca just getting her hopes up?

However, for anything to happens, Beca knows she has to be the one to say anything. Now isn't the time for her usual denial. And Aubrey deserves that after being ignored by Beca.

"You seem happy," Beca starts.

"I am," Aubrey agrees.

"I'm sorry I never called you back," Beca continues. "It just... I... wanted more and I couldn't... and I didn't know how to say it."

"Easier to just ignore me?"

Beca nods.

"I understand," Aubrey tells her. "You still hurt me, but it's been long enough that I can understand why."

"I was an idiot," Beca says.

"I already knew that," Aubrey grins.

Beca elbows her.

"You were trying to figure things out," Aubrey replies. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah..." Beca mumbles as she fights the urge to inch closer to Aubrey. She debates sitting on her hands because the urge to touch the blonde, to kiss her, is growing stronger the longer they sit together.

After another minute or two, she can't resist and so, trying to be subtle, Beca slides her left hand closer to Aubrey, hoping the blonde will take it.

"Beca..."

Taking a deep breath, Beca shifts on the couch to face Aubrey. She carefully reaches for Aubrey's hand, giving the blonde time to pull away, but she doesn't. Cradling Aubrey's right hand in hers, Beca rubs her thumb across Aubrey's.

"I want to be with you, Bree," Beca tells her. "But I know it's been two years and that a lot has changed. Hell, you might not even feel the same way about me, if you ever did. But I thought I'd never see you again and it was horrible. I'm done being afraid of saying how I feel."

Aubrey doesn't pull her hand away, which Beca takes as a good sign.

"The last two years have been... That first year was me trying to figure out what I really wanted and how to go after it. The second year was learning how to run this place and everything that came with it. I'm finally in a good place," Aubrey explains.

Aubrey doesn't continue and after a moment, Beca nods, hoping to encourage her to continue.

"Are you sure you're not just afraid of graduating?" Aubrey asks.

Beca tries not to be hurt by the question as she shakes her head. "I wanted more before, but it didn't feel right to ask. I mean, leaving Grant, Green & Gillian was challenging enough. Adding a relationship to that would have been too much. We never would have made it."

"Definitely not," Aubrey agrees.

Beca waits for her to say more. When she doesn't, Beca shifts again, so they're cuddled together, Aubrey's arm around Beca and their fingers intertwined as Beca leans into Aubrey. She's decided that waiting Aubrey out will be easier this way and hopes the blonde won't mind.

Even the embers have died down at this point, but Beca's not cold with Aubrey wrapped around her. However, the more time passes that the blonde stays quiet, the more Beca begins to worry.

"If we do this," Aubrey finally says. "You don't get to run away."

"I know."

"If there's a problem," Aubrey continues. "We talk about it."

"I do enjoy arguing with you," Beca tells her.

"I kind of miss it too," Aubrey agrees.

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Beca asks

"No."

"What? Why not?" Beca asks as she pulls away from Aubrey.

Aubrey is smirking as she stands up and Beca briefly worries that she's misread the situation. However, she takes Aubrey's hand when it's offered and lets herself be pulled up. Aubrey doesn't let go of Beca's hand as she walks over and grabs the legal pad where Beca left it. She hands it to Beca and then tugs her away from the fire.

They're about halfway back to the tent when Beca decides she's not going any further and stops. Aubrey stops as well and looks at her, questioningly.

"Where are we going?" Beca asks.

"I'm walking you back to the tent," Aubrey replies.

"But..."

"You have one more night of bonding left," Aubrey explains. "And you have to be up early tomorrow, so you can head back."

"Yeah, but—"

"We'll figure things out," Aubrey tells her. "Everything doesn't have to be decided tonight."

"I agree," Beca replies. "But I still don't understand why that means I can't kiss you."

"Because we would have spent hours there," Aubrey says.

Beca smirks. "Oh _really_?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"So I don't even get a good night kiss?" Beca asks.

Aubrey doesn't answer, instead she starts walking again. Apparently the answer is no and Beca tries not to sulk.

They finally stop when they're next to the tent. Before Beca can say anything, Aubrey takes the legal pad from her and leans it on the ground, against the tent. She then tug Beca closer, until they're pressed together. Beca's arms automatically wrap about Aubrey. They simply stand there, cozily close, faces only inches apart, breathing together.

"You're sure about this?" Aubrey whispers. "Because you can still back out."

"There's only one thing in my life that I've been more sure about," Beca whispers back before leaning in for a kiss.

If Beca did have any doubts, they would have been erased with the kiss. It feels like a promise. It feels like coming home. It feels like all the clichés that she hated when Jesse used to bring them up.

This feeling of perfection means that neither of them want the kiss to end. Despite what Aubrey said about keeping the kiss short, neither of them make a move to pull apart.

In fact, they probably would have continued for hours, but the sound of someone clearing their throat hadn't interrupted them.

They pull apart just enough to investigate who's interrupting them and find a grinning Jessica behind them.

"Hey," Beca says.

"Hey guys," she replies.

"What are you smiling about?" Aubrey asks.

"Ashley owes me twenty bucks," she explains. "Oooh, so does Lily. She always thought you guys would kill each other."

"One day she's going to realize that betting on violence doesn't mean it's going to happen," Beca sighs.

"Well I'll let you guys talk ," Jessica grins.

She ducks back inside the tent and Beca wonders who else was in on the bet.

"I guess I should turn in," Beca says.

Aubrey nods as she checks the time. "We have been out here for a while."

"I am pretty hard to resist," Beca smirks.

"Have you noticed where your hands are?" Aubrey retorts.

Beca realizes that both her hands are under Aubrey's shirt. "I didn't hear you complaining," Beca retorts.

Aubrey gently pushes Beca away. "We'll talk in the morning," she says, adjusting her shirt where Beca's retreating hands had messed it up.

"You think we'll have time?" Beca asks, fighting the urge to step back into Aubrey's bubble.

"We'll make time," Aubrey tells her.

"I know, but-"

Aubrey stops her with a kiss.

Beca can't help but grin.

"Good night."

"Night Bree."

Beca wants to watch Aubrey walk away, but the blonde pushes her towards the tent and Beca is forced to slip inside.

She tries to be quiet, thankful that she doesn't have to climb over anyone tonight. Using the bathroom the first night had been hugely problematic. But tonight—as if they knew she'd be the last one in, and maybe they did—space was left for her on the end. Beca settles in and closes her eyes.

Ten second later she hears someone start singing, " _Beca and Aubrey sitting in a tree_ " at the other end of the tent. It sounds suspiciously like Chloe and Amy.

" _G_." And there's Jessica, Ashley and Stacie joining in next to her.

"Really guys?!" Beca exclaims sitting up.

"Well, we already settled our bets," Fat Amy replies. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"Did you wake up everyone to tell them?" Beca asks Jessica.

"We'll laying next to each other in a tent," Jessica points out. "It just sort of happened."

"You weren't out there that long," Stacie says. "Did your kissing change Aubrey's mind?"

"Go to sleep, all of you," Beca orders.

"Oooh, I think you're right," Fat Amy says.

"Seriously guys," Beca tries. "Sleep."

"Whatever you say, Beca," Chloe replies.

"I changed my mind, I hate all of you," Beca sulks as she rolls over, facing the tent entrance.

The others giggle and though she doesn't want to, Beca grins as she closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

 **...**

Leaving the Bellas' house for the last time, Beca feels more ready than she thought she'd be. The Bellas aren't over, instead they're world champions. She's found her sound and realized what she has to say, but best of all Aubrey's given her another chance.

As if she knows Beca's thinking of her, Beca's cell phone rings.

"So how was it?" Aubrey asks when Beca answers.

"Fine," Beca replies. "Good."

Aubrey sighs. "Did Fat Amy go down first again?"

"You know she did," Beca grins.

"Thank god you guys graduated," Aubrey says. "It was only a matter of time before she hurt herself doing that."

"We all did it, Bree," Beca reminds her. "Besides, it's Amy."

"So are you on your way then?" Aubrey asks.

"Not quite," Beca replies. "I told my dad I would stop by before I left."

"If you need a few days with him before you—"

"Aubrey," Beca interrupts. "We've have plenty of time to bond over the last few years."

"If you're, uh, sure."

"Definitely," Beca replies. "He's proud of me for graduating. I'm not mad about the divorce or remarriage, anymore. It's fine."

"All right," Aubrey sniffles.

"Hey," Beca says. "You know your dad would be proud of you, right?"

Aubrey chuckles and Beca can hear the tears in her voice as she says, "You never met him. Trust me, this isn't what he wanted for me."

"Chloe said he wanted you to be the best," Beca replies. "And you definitely are."

"You're biased," Aubrey tells her.

"But not wrong," Beca argues.

Aubrey doesn't reply and Beca would assume she was rolling her eyes at Beca.

"Anyway, he's expecting me," Beca says.

"Of course, I'll see you soon," Aubrey replies.

"I'll call you when I'm leaving," Beca says. "Love you."

"You better," Aubrey replies. "And I love you too."


End file.
